Rainbow Tongue
by paynesgrey
Summary: Rin wants more of her fun candy, and Sesshoumaru takes her back to the source. Sesshoumaru group Genfic.


AN: Written for the ebony(underscore)silks challenge for "Rainbow" at Livejournal.

* * *

Rainbow Tongue

"What colors are on it now, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I don't know, child! Quit asking me things like that! I could care less what your ..."

"Please Jaken-sama?" Rin begged, giving him that look that he could never refuse. It annoyed him even further that he was letting her get her way.

"Bleeeennngggh!" Rin opened her mouth and proudly showed the toad demon her tongue.

He recoiled back in disgust for a moment, shying his eyes away as he looked at the mass of browns, blues, and reds swirling around on her wet human tongue. He visibly shuddered and then sighed. "There's blue in it now and some brown and red. I just don't understand --"

Rin squealed in elation as he told her, and she made a loud throaty noise before swallowing the piece and then turning to the pack of 'gum', as Kagome-san had called it, to put another fresh piece into her mouth. Jaken wasn't sure if she should be swallowing it.

He hoped that he would not get in trouble with Sesshoumaru-sama if Rin ended up getting sick.

Rin pouted, chomping on the new piece. "The flavor doesn't last very long."

"Annoying child! Stop eating those things!" he yelled, waving his stubby arms at her, trying to scold her. "If you get ill, I don't want to be responsible for you if Sesshoumaru-sama gets mad!"

"What color is Rin's tongue now? Bleeeeeeennnngh!" Jaken hooted with protest, stirring up a great deal of noise.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Sesshoumaru came into the clearing, pristine as ever. Jaken was sure he was upset, but his master had a serene look on his face. He must have gone hunting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank goodness you're here! The child insists on eating these weird sticks given to her by your brother's female. I keep telling her she'll get sick, but she won't listen --"

"Rin, how does your stomach feel?" Sesshoumaru interrupted Jaken, who gaped as he quickly ignored him for Rin's full attention.

"Good! They're tasty, and they turn Rin's tongue different colors!" Rin said jubilantly. She pushed a hand to his face with a piece of it, the wrapper already taken off. "Here, try it, Sesshoumaru-sama! Maybe your tongue will turn blue too!"

Sesshoumaru slowly took it, sniffing and inspecting the food. He gave Rin a curious stare, and she looked at him with anticipation. "Kagome-san calls it gum. You're supposed to chew it and... well, Rin forgot the rest. It's tasty enough to be food."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru murmured, and Jaken's jaw dropped as his master put it in his mouth. Jaken felt sick for him. How could he eat such a thing given to them by that odious human girl? Sesshoumaru chewed on it loudly at first, and then he turned his head around, glaring at anyone who saw him when he realized how improper the loud noise had sounded. Slowly, he chewed the piece with his lips shut.

"How do you like it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with excitement. Her eyes glittered as she awaited his reaction.

"It is sweet yet strange. You say you got this from the human girl, the shrill one that's always with my brother?" Sesshoumaru responded.

Rin nodded. "Yes, that's Kagome-san. She gave Rin and Shippou-chan candy when we saw them yesterday." She paused, and she looked up at Sesshoumaru with something extra on her mind. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is almost out of candy, and I think they are still close by."

"Indeed. I smelled them west through that brush of forest," he said, his eyes traveling back in the direction of their location. "Very well, we will visit them again."

Rin squealed again, running around Jaken in circles. He started to blather in protest again, scolding her to settle down. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, ignored their interaction and continued to chew on the sweet flavored gum.

In a quick moment, he stopped, and he realized the flavor was gone. "Curious," he said.

Automatically, Rin gave him another. He swallowed the old piece before popping in the other.

--

"Thank you so much, Kagome-san!" Rin celebrated, holding up the new packet of rainbow gum slices.

Kagome chuckled. "You're welcome. You're lucky to catch me before Shippou-chan did. That was my last pack before I go back home. I'll remember to get some more for you when I do."

"Oh, will you?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded, and the girl seemed pleased. "Good because Sesshoumaru-sama likes them too."

Instantly, the woods seemed to go quiet, and everyone was staring at Sesshoumaru with awe. Kagome saw his lips purse uncomfortably, and it was obvious he was put on the spot. He glared at everyone and looked down at Rin.

"It is time we go," he said. He shot Kagome a quick bow before his little gang trailed behind him.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot as she watched him go. A smile soon replaced her shocked face as she realized what she had just seen.

She was quite sure that Sesshoumaru never had a rainbow tongue before.

END


End file.
